Senran Kagura
}} Senran Kagura (閃乱カグラ) is a video game series originally produced by Tamsoft and later produced by Marvelous. The first title in the series, called Senran Kagura Burst, was released in 2011 in Japan only as a Nintendo 3DS game under the title Senran Kagura: Shōjo-tachi no Shinei (閃乱カグラ -少女達の真影-, Senran Kagura: Skirting Shadows). Currently, there are ten main series titles, plus various anime and manga derived from it. Links to the Dead or Alive series ''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' The first Senran Kagura-related crossover occurred in Dead or Alive 5: Last Round as the third DLC set in the Season 1 Pass. It features all the girls at the time of release barring Sarah Bryant, Pai Chan, and Alpha-152, each cosplaying as characters from Senran Kagura. The PS4 and Xbox One versions of the game also included destruction mechanics for their outfits, a la similar mechanics in Senran Kagura. The collaboration was done following Ayane's cameo in Estival Versus, and in turn lead to Honoka and Marie Rose's cameo in Peach Beach Splash. ''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' The game had two differing DLC sets based on Senran Kagura in Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, the first dealt with the costumes from Dead or Alive 5: Last Round, while the second dealt with swimwear modeled after some of the characters in Senran Kagura. Like before, it featured destruction mechanics. ''Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation'' On June 18, 2019, a crossover event between Xtreme Venus Vacation and Shinobi Master Senran Kagura: New Link occurred that lasted for two weeks. The first half featured five series of matches derived from each of the five school factions featured in New Link. In addition, each of the three girls have SSR swimwear for this event that are derived from the uniforms for the five factions, with using the right SSR suit for the right match also giving a 100% guaranteed bonus round featuring Kanna, Marie Rose, and/or Honoka (the latter if the player is using Kanna and/or Marie Rose). Several bromides derived from Senran Kagura were also issued for the then-upcoming Bromide modification mode after completing certain related tasks. Statues derived from the ones in Senran Kagura were also issued in bronze, silver, and gold varieties, as well as various poses, furniture, and photoshoot locations derived from New Link. The second half of the event rereleases the swimwear set for Senran Kagura in Xtreme 3, alongside the hairstyles for Hitomi, Honoka, Ayane, and Kokoro. The ending of the sixth episode for the event arc also has a voice-only cameo for Senko and Gekko from New Link. Aside from the SSRs, it also featured an SR for each of the girls in the current roster that was a white two-piece string bikini with the New Link logo on the right breast. Games *''Senran Kagura: Shōjo-tachi no Shinei'' and Senran Kagura Burst - Nintendo 3DS (2011-2012) *''Senran Kagura Shinovi Versus'' - PlayStation Vita (2013-2014) *''Senran Kagura 2: Deep Crimson'' - Nintendo 3DS (2014-2015) *''Senran Kagura: New Wave'' - Android/iOS *''Senran Kagura: Bon Appétit!'' - PlayStation Vita *''Senran Kagura: Estival Versus'' - PlayStation 4/PlayStation Vita (2015-2016) *''Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash'' - PlayStation 4/Steam (2017-2018) *''Senran Kagura: Reflexions'' - Nintendo Switch (2017-2018) *''Shinobi Master Senran Kagura: New Link'' - Android/iOS *''Senran Kagura: Peach Ball'' - Nintendo Switch (2018-2019) References External links *Kagurapedia *Wikipedia: Senran Kagura Category:Media